A Lost Angel
by TeenWolf20
Summary: Jordan Uley is orphaned at the age of 15 and left to wander the streets of the NYC alone. What happens when an a accident brings him close to one person named Paul Lahote.
1. Chapter 1

A Lost Angel

Chapter One

At the age of fifteen Jordan Uley lost everything in his life. His parents died in a car accident when he was young, so he was taken into custody by his older brother Sam and his fiance Emily. When he turned fifteen he received a phone call that Sam and Emily had died in a drunk driving accident. Now Jordan felt more alone than ever. Jordan stood at the edge of a busy New York sidewalk, the sound of cars and pedestrians filling his ears. He waited at the crosswalk until the "walk" sign showed; he began walking across the busy streets briefly glancing back noticing a black-haired figure funning through the crowds of people. Jordan picked up his pace noticing the light turned red. Jordan thought he heard his brother's voice as he turned to find a red 2011 Chevorlet Camaro ZL1 slamming on it's brakes. Jordan turned his gaze to the car speeding towards him with wide horrified eyes as he instinctively threw his arms up covering his head. The front end of the car smashed into Jordan's lower body sending Jordan flying, sliding on the black cemented. A high pitched scream filled the streets as a terrified woman covered her mouth, not believing what she witnessed. Pedestrians started gathering around the streets to witness what had just happened. The young man driving the sports car got out with a horrified look on his face, his whole body trembling as he quickly got out his cell phone and dialed three numbers. The young boy ran over towards the lifeless body of the young brunette and knelt down.

"Oh my god please no…" said the older brunette

Pools of blood started to gather near the teenager's head as the ambulance finally arrived. The paramedics rushed out of the back of the white and red vehicle pulling out a stretcher with white bedding. The two men ran towards the teen's body feeling his wrist and neck for a pulse.

"He has a pulse" says one paramedic

"We need to get him to ER, he's lost too much blood, and he might have a serious concussion" said the other paramedic

The two paramedics carefully lifted the young brunette onto the stretcher, placing him into the back of the ambulance. The older brunette stood there hand over his mouth worried sick about the well-being of the young teenager. The older brunette turned around as a voice called over

"Sir, you need to come with us and answer a few questions." A police officer stated.

The brown-haired man walked lithely towards the officer holding open the cruisers door. He got in the car and waited, his head filled with hopes and worries. Hopes that the blonde will be okay. Worries that he will be permanently hurt or…killed he cringed at the thought.

'Stupid Idiot!' he thought to himself blaming himself for what had happened.

'I should have been paying more attention'

When they got to the precinct the police officers guided him to a room.

"I have a few questions for you sir.." was all that was said.

"Name?"

"Paul…Lahote"

"Age"

"17"

"Oh your Chief Lahote's son, eh?"

"Yeah, is he working today?"

"No he's out on a business trip."

What seemed like hours went by of harsh and painful questions until the he was sent free. He had a court hearing on the following Friday once or if…the patient recovered to see if he would press charges, of course why wouldn't he, his family is one of the richest in New York. Paul learned from the cops that the young brunette's name was Jordan Uley.

'I could be charged with manslaughter is he doesn't make it…' was what he thought of.

Paul hailed a taxi and said "To the hospital please…"

"You got it" the gray-haired taxi driver said as he began driving

"so going to see a sick friend or something?" the taxi driver asked trying to make small talk conversation, probably trying to get a tip.

"Uh...yeah I guess you could say that" he replied his face full of deep regret and remorse.

"Oh sorry…" The taxi driver apologized noticing his sudden reaction. He almost started crying, forcing back a tear

'I cant believe I'm crying for someone I don't even know…mother has always said I was a sensitive and remorseful person'

"Here we are" the taxi driver stated turning his body around his arm hanging over the drivers seat waiting for his pay.

Paul reached into his back pocked and took out his walled and paid the man and gave him a tip.

"Thanks pal have a good one" the driver said smiling at the brunette as he left the yellow cab.

Paul walked up to the registration counter to the beautiful blonde receptionist sitting at the desk filing papers.

"Hello, how may I help you?" she said with a cheery smile

"Uh…Hi can you please tell me what room Jordan Uley is in?" Paul said faking a smile.

The receptionist typed into the computer and said "He was released from the ER about half an hour ago, he was in critical condition, The doctors thought he wasn't going to make it."

Paul gave out a sigh of relief and he heard her said '_thought he wasn't going to make it_'

"So he's okay?" Paul asked

"He's in stable condition but the doctors won't be sure if he suffered brain damage until he wakes up."

"Are you a relative?"

"Uh yeah" Paul replied thinking who would let the person who almost killed him visit?

"Alright he's in room 409 third floor" she said pointing towards the elevator to the left.

"Thank-you very much" Paul said smiling Paul walked towards the elevator being distracted by the fancy gift shop to the left.

Paul walked in thinking the least he could do is buy the poor boy something. He perused the get well cards 'hmm now to find one that says "sorry for hitting you with a car…" He looked around the glass shelves automatically noticing this huge pink bear with a balloon in the hand saying "Get well soon." Paul smiled when he saw it. If it could make him smile maybe it will make Jordan smile. Paul paid for the over-priced bear and walked into the elevator pressing the bottom that said _third floor_. He got to the third floor and made his way down the long reaching hallway the stench of cleaning supplies and plastic filled his sensitive nose. He loathed that smell as well as hospitals, it would always creep him out being in a place filled with the sick and dyeing. He hated the smell worst of all, it smells like hundreds of old people. Paul started walking past the elderly crutched and weak. A little girl smiled up to Paul holding the bear. She had to be only 6 years old chained to a portable respirator. That's another reason why I hate the hospital Paul thought giving out a half smile to the child his heart almost breaking in two. Paul finally reached room 409, he gathered himself and slowly and quietly opened the door walking in, closing it behind him. He almost lost it when he saw the destruction he had caused the beautiful blonde boy. He had tubes attached to his wrists and arms, a respirator on his mouth and bandaged hand. A machine beside his bed made a steady beeping noise showing his heart beat. Paul slowly walked towards the sleeping boy a peaceful look on his face. Paul placed the pink bear on the empty white table on the far left side of the white room. He grabbed a chair from the table and placed it beside Jordan's bed and sat down. The brunette gave out a large sigh as he put his face in his hands going over what happened in his head.

"Oh sorry I didn't expect anyone was going to visit." came a soft masculine voice.

Paul raised his head to see a young doctor with a white coat and a stethoscope around his neck. Paul was confused by the words he spoke.

"Oh hi, I'm kind of the person who did this to him."

"Oh yes, _Paul_ I assume the police informed me of the accident."

"What do you mean you weren't expecting anyone?"

"Well he was no family or close friends on file, he's an _orphan_ child. He had lost his parents when he was young and no too long ago his older brother abnd his brother's fiance passed away as well."

"Oh" Paul said softly feeling more guiltier

"How is he doing?" Paul asked

"His vital signs are returning to normal" the doctor said checking out the numbers on the screens beside Jordan's bed.

"He has received a few cracked ribs and skull fracture." The doctor stated pointing a pen at his chest and bandaged head.

"He should wake by tomorrow, if not sooner. He'll have a killer headache though."

"That's good" Paul said relieved

"A nurse will be in soon to replace his IV bag" glancing towards the almost empty intravenous bag.

"Alright" Paul smiled as the doctor wrote down information on the clipboard hanging on a hook on the front of Jordan's bed and left.

Paul felt that he owed this boy so much for what he made him go through. A few minutes when by until a white-haired nurse came into Jordan's room holding a full bag of IV, she didn't seem to notice Paul laying his head on Jordan's bed, almost asleep from the amount of adrenaline that had rushed through his veins only hours ago. She replaced the bag and left. Soon the soft sound of Jordan's steady heartbeat soothed Paul to drift asleep. Minutes turned to hours until Paul awoke to the soft sound of an unfamiliar voice.

"uh, excuse me?" the sweet voice like honey said

Paul's head shot up embarrassed that his head was mysteriously replaced to the contours of Jordan's chest.

"Sorry." Paul said trying to sound calm.

"Its alright, who are you?"

"My names Paul Lahote"

"Where am I?"

"The hospital, you…got hit by a car"

"Oh…"

"I better call for the doctor" Paul said as he pushed the button beside Jordan's bed

"WHAT! NO! Jordan yelled out

"what's wrong?" Paul asked shocked

"I-I'm terrified of doctors" Jordan stuttered.

"Oh I'm sorry" he apologized realizing he already pushed the button Jordan gave out slurs of incoherent words.

The doctor walked into the room. That instant Jordan reached for Paul's hand and held it excruciatingly hard Paul blushed even though it was hurting a lot. Paul tightened his grip around Jordan's hand trying to comfort him. Jordan pulled the white hospital sheets over his head still holding his hand tightly, terrified to be alone with his worst fear.

"Jordan, Uley." The doctor said in a happy tone

"still have the fear of doctors I see" he said writing something down on his clipboard.

"now Jordan do you have a headache?" The lump in the bed sheets just nodded.

"Alright we'll give you some pain medicine" The doctor asked more questions getting a yes or no nod in return.

Before the doctor left he placed a cup of pain medicine of 2 capsules on the stand. Telling Paul to try and get Jordan to take them. Once the doctor left Jordan came out of the sheets embarrassed that his fears were witnessed.

"You really don't like doctors" Paul stated

Jordan just stared forward shaking his head. Paul smiled noticing their hands were still entwined, but less painful.

"Here, take these they will make your head and leg less painful" he said standing up, leaning over Jordan's face.

'his eyes…are so _beautifu_l' he thought staring into the pair of perfect chocolate brown eyes, sparkling back at him.

Paul staggered trying to get back into focus, putting the cup of pills up to Jordan's mouth pouring them in. Paul reached over awkwardly with his free hand trying to not let go of his hand, grabbing the bottle of water from the table and carefully allowing Jordan to take sips gulping down the pills.

"thanks" Jordan smiled

Paul's stomach was full of butterflies once he smiled. He smiled back trying not to look awkward.

"You have pretty eyes." Jordan smiled staring at Paul

Paul smiled, blushing dramatically, looking away bashfully. Jordan laughed in a way that would make angels sing.

"You're cute." Paul's subconscious was sceptic 'does he really think I'm cute'? 'is he hysterical?' 'how could someone that charming think I'm cute?' 'I wonder if he'll hate me when he finds out that I hit him.' He grimaced at that last question absolutely loathing that thought 'I better tell him before he hears it from someone else'

"Uh Jordan?"

"Yes, Paul"

"Do you remember how you got hit?"

"Uh..all I remember is…" Jordan got lost in thought, closing his eyes trying to remember.

"I remember when I stopped because I thought I heard my brother calling me…Then all I remember after that was being hit my a car." Jordan said

"Well I have something to admit to you…" Paul said fearing what was about to come.

"You were the one who hit me" Jordan said with no look of hatred or fear just a look of obviousness.

"Uhh…how'd you know?"

"I realized that when you were sleeping next to me, who would be coming to visit me? Sure as hell not…_him_…so I figured it must be the person who hit me with the car."

"Thanks for telling me" Jordan smiled

He gave out a large sigh of relief "I thought you would be angry with me"

"Why would I be angry with you it wasn't your fault. I'm the one who was in the middle of the road. If I wasn't for _him_ I wouldn't be running away, trying to escape. I should be thanking you for saving my life."

Jordan laughed at the last sentence realizing how ironic it was.

"I'm so glad your going to recover." Paul stated Jordan's face dropped

"Glad because you won't be charged with manslaughter or glad because I'm safe?" Paul felt somewhat insulted by his comment but tried to remain calm.

"_Happy_ because _you're_ safe." 'Not being charged with manslaughter is like the cherry on top of the cake, the very hot cake' Paul laughed silently at that fact that he just described Jordan as a cake, finding it odd how much he was infatuated by someone he just met today.

"I feel guilty that I wasn't paying enough attention to where I was driving…"

"I owe you my life, if you didn't hit me…" he paused "I don't even want to know what would've happened?"

Jordan looked away as his eyes began to water. Paul looked and asked what was wrong.

"It feesl like a huge piece of me is missing…" Jordan said, dreary eyed

Paul took hold of Jordan's hand. "Why don't you get some sleep."

Jordan closed his eyes allowing the tears to cease "Thanks so much Paul."

Paul smiled watching Jordan slowly fall into sleep

"Paul…please stay…" Jordan said halfway asleep"

"I will, Jordan" Paul said gently squeezing his hand

"thanks" Jordan said before he fell into sleep

Paul reached into his pocket taking out his Blackberry Pearl cell phone. He dialled a number and held it up to his ear.

"Hey, Trent?"

"Yes Master Paul"

"How long will dad be gone on his business trip?"

"Master Lahote will be arriving by helicopter in 7 hours"

"Ok, hey Trent do you mind bringing me a pillow and my Eclipse book to the hospital, room 409?"

"Of course Master Paul I will arrive shortly"

"Oh and Trent?"

"Yes?"

"Don't use the whole polite butler thing when no ones around, we've been friends for years, your practically my brother."

"Alright than, I'll be there soon Paul"

"Thanks Trent"

"No problem" Paul pushed a button than slid the phone back into his pocket.

He glanced towards the sleeping boy and smiles, Paul reached forward and gently ghosted his finger over his whisker like scar marks on his face gliding them over his contours. Paul noticed Jordan's eyes start to twitch so he quickly brought his hand away from the sleeping boy.

Jordan smiled and whispered "Sam." in a sleepy tone.

Paul's face dropped, but suddenly looked worried when Jordan's face turned from peaceful to sad as his eyebrows crunched together. Beads of sweat laced Jordan's face.

"Jordan…Jordan….Jordan!' Paul whispered face to face to Jordan

Jordan's smile stretched across his face.

"You smell nice Paul." Jordan whispered still deep in sleep.

Paul blushed deeply, trying to look away but his eyes seem to be fixed on the sleeping boy. Paul's smile slowly turned to a worried frown as Jordan spoke more. Paul couldn't tell if it was a tear or a bead of sweat falling down his cheek. Jordan's chest was inhaling and exhaling dramatically as he slowly looked around the room.

"Jordan are you alright?" Paul asked worried

"oh Paul…sorry it was just a bad dream…" Jordan laid back down, trying to get his heart beat back to normal.

"Its not the first time I've had a nightmare about my brother…"

Someone knocked at the door as Jordan buried himself in his covers once again, grabbing Paul's hand.

"Come in!" Paul yelled

The door swung open and in came a young boy who had to be just a little older than Paul himself, wearing a tux.

"Paul" he smiled

"Hey Trent" Paul returned a smile

"Jordan its not a doctor" Paul said Jordan came out of the covers and took a look at the boy.

"Here's your things you wanted Paul" Trent said handing a bag to Paul.

"Thanks a lot Trent" Paul smiled

"Anytime, there's also something to eat for you two in there, enjoy I can't stay for long your dad will be home and I still have some work to do at the mansion so I'll see you at home Paul." Trent gave a wave before heading out the door.

"Who was that?" Jordan asked

"Trent, he's my family butler but he's more a brother to me."

"He seems like a nice person" Jordan smiled

There was a long silence until they both heard a large growl coming from Jordan's stomach. Paul laughed opening the bag, taking out 2 large containers of food and forks, handing a one of each to Jordan.

"Dig in." Paul exclaimed opening his container.

"Thanks" Jordan blushed

They both ate quietly enjoying they quiet time until Paul broke the silence.

"Feeling any better?"

"Much better" Jordan smiled

"good, cause I was wondering…if maybe you wanted to…you know come over to my place for a bit, you know if you wanted…to when your feeling well enough to leave."

"Sure" Jordan smiled "I would love to"

Paul was shocked by his sudden answer.

"Listen to me Jordan. I don't know how hard it must have been for you to lose your whole family, but I want to make sure that you never feel that way anymore." Paul confessed

A tear came to Jordan's eye as he sat up and put his arms around Paul hugging him softly. Paul blushed, hugging Jordan back.

"I have never fallen in love this fast before" Paul whispered into Jordan's ear.

Jordan looked up to Paul amazed. "Aw Paul I like you but...im afraid that my heart will be broken and I don't want to be alone again…" Jordan said tears falling down his face.

"Let me show you that you will never be hurt."

Paul said looking down at Jordan who looked up at Paul confused. Paul's heart was beating incredible fast when he got up the courage to lower his head and softly place his lips on Jordan's. Jordan gave out a soft whimper as their kiss continued for several minutes until it came to an end.

Jordan closed his eyes and spoke quietly "The way you kissed me…it felt…like you meant that you love me."

"I do…" Paul said placing his lips onto his again.

Jordan placed his hand on the back of Paul's head deepening their kiss. Paul moaned taken by the sudden passion.

"I've forgotten what it feels like to be kissed like…like that."

Paul softly put his hand through Jordan's hair. Jordan moaned from the delicate touch. Paul pushed Jordan gently laying him back down on the bed, climbing on carefully and arching his body over Jordan gently. Paul lowered his head and softly kissed Jordan's neck. Jordan moaned wrapping his arms around his neck. Paul kissed Jordan, gently laying his body on Jordan, trying not to harm him. Jordan deepened their kiss opening his mouth allowing Paul to enter. Paul entered Jordan's mouth moving his tongue around his mouth. Paul could feel movement in Jordan's groin underneath himself as their kiss endured. Paul slowly moved his hand down Jordan's bare chest heading for his groin. Then suddenly someone's voice echoed in the small room. Both boys eyes shot wide open with embarrassment knowing someone witnessed their session. Paul quickly turned around to see a familiar face.

"Oh Officer Brennigan how's it going." Paul asked trying to be nonchalant.

A police officer was standing at the door his arms crossed with a slight grin on his face.

"Mr. Lahote I'm glad you are getting to know Mr. Uley so well." "

Mr. Uley are you going to press charges on Paul Lahote for careless driving?"

"Nope…" is all Jordan said

He wrote down something on his notepad and starred back at Paul.

"So you can go get your car out of the impound lot, haha you should have seen the guys oogle over it when the tow truck brought it in."

"Thanks" Paul smiled, wanting for him to leave.

"Say hi to your dad for me"

"I will"

"See you"

"Bye"

The door closed shut as Officer Brennigan left. Paul turned back around and continued off where he left until Jordan intervened.

"Paul…I don't think we should go any further until we get to know each other a little bit more, okay?" Jordan said in an uncertain tone.

"Of course, I understand" Paul said smiling

"We can still kiss though right?" Paul asked slyly

Jordan laughed, quietly kissing Paul tasting the icy-sweet scent protruding from his mouth. Jordan was bewildered with that taste, so pure, so calm, and so perfect. Paul was glad that they both had a firm understanding on their impulsive situation, the sudden act of infatuation mixed with love complicating the situation for better or for the worst. They both knew they had strong feelings for each other, not knowing exactly why, whether it's Paul being there for Jordan or that he just didn't want him to be alone. Jordan would never betray him someone as thoughtful as Paul.

_**ONE WEEK LATER…**_

"Well Mr. Uley…" the young doctor said checking over Jordan's head and ribcage.

Jordan, his eyes clenched shut trying to ignore the doctors fingers tracing his leg feeling for tender spots, his hand clenched around Paul's.

"Everything seems to be in check you don't have any brain damage the swelling in you brain from the concuss has gone down dramatically is the 7 days you've been hospitalized, it's a medical phenomenon, never has such a swelling gone down that erratically. Even your ribs are almost completely healed the bones and all which is even more outstanding, we would like to do more tests on you but Mr. Lahote's generous father has granted us funding in exchange for your release without experimentation. Jordan cringed at the last word, Paul traced symbols in Jordan's hand softly with his finger tips hoping that would calm him.

"So to sum it all up Mr. Uley you are free to leave whenever you feel the need"

"Finally!" Jordan said absolutely disgusted by all the doctors and constant agonizing pain of memory being forced upon him with endless, sleepless nights and blank walls, but at least Paul was there beside him comforting him. Jordan pulled himself up as the doctor left, sitting on the edge of the bed allowing his feet dangle in the air, flexing his newly healed foot and leg.

"Ahh, that feels so much better!" Jordan sighed relieved his cast was now gone.

Jordan started putting weight on his foot expecting antagonizing pain, while Paul had his hands up ready to catch Jordan if he fell, but he didn't this surprised both Jordan and Paul.

"It doesn't hurt?" Paul asked his tone with more surprise than concern.

"Nope, I feel as good as if nothing happened" Jordan said a smile stretching across his face.

"That's good. Paul said putting his arm around Jordan's waist helping him along just in case.

"Thanks Paul" Jordan pecked him on the cheek as the two walk out of the door of the hospital.

The two boys gave out a large sigh of relief taking in the fresh air.

"I almost forgot what clean air felt like." Paul smiled closing his eyes feeling the large burden of the hospital building fly off his shoulders.

"No more doctors" Paul sighed in relief

"No more smell" Paul sniffed the clean air

"No more sickness" Jordan slowly enunciated each word

"_No more doctors_" Paul laughed as he hailed a taxi, waving his hand at a close-by yellow cab.

"Thank-you" Jordan thanked Paul as he opened the back door for him. Paul just smiled back, walking around the cab getting on the other side.

"2643 Palermo Drive please" Paul said as he sat down in the seat putting on his seatbelt, helping Jordan with his.


	2. Chapter 2

A Lost Angel

Chapter Two

"Oh hey, you are person, from before" the cab driver said recognizing Paul.

"Oh hey." Paul said with a friendly smile at the familiar cab driver, the one who drove him to the hospital.

The cab driver pushed a button on the cost meter and repeated the address in his walkie-talkie.

"So, this is the one you were very sad about?" the cab driver said breaking the silence

"Yeah." Paul blushed saying nothing more

"He was worried about me?" Jordan said trying to get a more of the perspective.

"Oh yes, you should have seen him, looked like he was about to start hyperventilating. Very worried he was."

Jordan turned toward Paul but he had his face towards the window pretending like he wasn't hearing anything embarrassing. After moments of silence and beautiful New York buildings the driver said

"Well we are here." stopping the car at the front where the gate was locked.

"Total comes to $45.83", he said turning his body around, his arm around the cloth seating that separated the driver's side from the back seats.

Paul reached into his pocket and pulled out a 50$ bill passing it to the driver

"Keep the change" He said opening the door

Paul walked to the other side, opening the door for Jordan who was struggling with his seat belt.

'Seems he's in more pain than he lets on.' Paul thought to himself.

"Here let me help you" Paul said putting his arms around Jordan unbuckling his seatbelt, sliding his arm behind the young brunette helping him out.

"No really, I'm fine" Jordan said flinching with pain feeling somewhat embarrassed.

Paul ignored Jordan's plead as he held his arm around the teen as he walked up to the gate pillar, pushing a button saying

"Hey Trent it's me"

"Ah, welcome Mr- I mean Paul" a friendly voice came out of the speaker box,

A low buzz followed as the gate swung open. Jordan stood and looked in awe, the house was humungous! A beautiful fountain in the front surrounded by beautiful, colourful flowers in neat patterns, surrounded by nicely trimmed hedges and trees, most of them in shapes of wolves and wild animals. 2 green shrubs shaped into wolves guarded the front entrance to the house, both in similar steady, cautious positions looking ready to attack any intruders. The rest of the front lawn was very nicely cut, the grass in different rows of green from the recent cut. The walk-way to the front doors was an interesting shade of brown and grey stone. Paul and Jordan walked up the white granite stair-way to the front door, Jordan glancing at the amazing detail in even the littlest of things. A white door had excellent detail; bronze and silver wolf head greeted them at the front of the house as Paul reached forward and tapped on the rings that hung out of the wolfs nose. Paul was only on his 2nd tap when the door swung open, the person on the other side was waiting for Paul to arrive. Trent stood at the door with a posture so straight that it would put a tree to shame.

"Welcome back Mr. Lahote." Trent said his hands behind his back a look of professionalism on his face.

Trent wore a formal black tux with a black tie; you would never have guessed he was only 20 years old with the formality in his voice and outfit.

"Hello, Trent." Paul said with an expressionless face.

The two starred at each other for a few minutes until a smile slowly crept its way over Trent's and Paul's lips until the two burst out laughing, a joke between them.

"Ahh, It's good to have you back Paul." Trent said taking a breath, still smiling.

"Good to be back." Paul said with a grin giving Trent a friendly pat on the shoulder.

"Here let me get that for you." Trent said as he took the bag from Paul's free arm.

"Thanks."

"Come on in, I took the liberty of going to get your car from the impound."

"Thanks, a lot Trent." Paul said earnestly

"Your father heard the news about what happened and cleared everything up with the precinct and judge, you no longer have a court appeal and will have no record of this incident."

"That's good."

"So how are you feeling today Mr. Uley?" Trent asked caringly

Jordan blushed, never had been called Mr., the sudden pace of almost royalty was astounding

"I'm feel just fine thanks…and please call me Jordan." Jordan smiled

"I assume Jordan is staying with you for a while Paul so I'll go and get the guest room ready."

"It's alright Trent he can stay in my room, I don't mind" Paul said quickly, too quickly.

Trent managed to hide a smirk than said "So be it."

The room they were in was outsized, a large, beautiful spherical skylight protruded light from the sky to the room illuminating the entire room. In front of them was a large winding staircase leading to the 2nd and 3rd floors To the left was the living room, a shiny brown wooden floor, with fur rugs and plentiful amounts of entertainment systems. A ridiculously large flat screen TV hung on the wall on the opposite side of the room, surrounded by stereo systems. The fancy black leather lazy boy sofa curved into a half a moon formation around the oversized TV.

"This is my dad's heart and soul." Paul laughed waving his hand slowly in the direction of the living room.

Jordan stood there speechless. Paul placed his arm around Jordan's waist snapping him out of his daze, guiding him to the next room. He led him through the living room and into the next part of the house, the kitchen. Everything seemed to be sparkling in this kitchen, one of the kitchens you see in the movies and cooking channels absolutely perfect, you wouldn't have even guessed someone had ever even cooked here before. Granite counter tops, mahogany cupboards, expensive utilities, china sets in the oak buffet's glass Paul showed Jordan the gym with large glass windows that was separated with an enormous Olympic sized indoor swimming pool that was glistening with radiance, from the northern side of the house. Paul led Jordan up the spiral stair case, those few rooms that made up the entire main floor with their enormity. Trent leaded the way up the stairs frequently telling Jordan the history of the building as if he was a history museum guide. At the top of the stairs Trent had business to attend to so he left the two boys to get settled while he cleaned the indoor pool and go out to get groceries a regular routine he was used to. The two walked silently down the long stretch of hallway to the very last door that had black tribal symbol that looked like two wolves.

"It's so beautifu.l" Jordan said since they started the tour, placing his hands on the tribal symbol.

"Jordan?" Paul said after a few moments went by, shaking his shoulder. What's wrong?"

Jordan snapped out of it turning towards Paul.

"oh, sorry its nothing, it just looks like the symbol I see in my dreams …"

"Well, lets go inside so you can lie down" Paul said as he put a key in the door and opened it for Jordan.

Paul waited for Jordan to walk away but he stood there.

"I feel dizzy." Jordan said, his body starting to swerve until he fell to the side.

"Jordan!" Paul said startled, catching him in his arms.

Paul picked him up and carried him into his bedroom, placing his on the white comfy bed. Paul placed his hand on Jordan's forehead feeling for a fever. Paul's cold hand felt nice on his forehead. Jordan's forehead was on fire, Paul had to bring his fever down.

"Jordan, Jordan can you hear me? Paul said, worried.

Jordan nodded, his eyes very dreary looking.

"I have to bring your fever down, so you have to get out of these clothes ok" Paul said trying to get him to understand.

Jordan just nodded again, his face turning more red every passing second, sweat beginning to accumulate. Paul couldn't understand how he could have been find a few minutes ago and is now incapable of moving with such an intense temperature. Paul unbuttoned Jordan's shirt carefully pulling it off. Without hesitation Paul slid Jordan's pants and boxers off, not helping but to blush, but instantly put the covers over this body. Paul ran down the hallway and into the bathroom getting out a white thick face cloth, putting it under the faucet of the sick filling the cloth with cold water. Paul rang out the excess water ran back to Jordan. Paul placed the cold cloth on top of his forehead pressing it lightly. Paul ran back to the bathroom and returned with bottle of Aspirin. He took out two pills and placed them into Jordan's mouth, gently massaging his throat to help him swallow.

"NO! Mom, Dad, Sam don't leave me!" Jordan screamed still asleep startling Paul causing him to jump.

"Please don't go! Don't leave me behind!"

"Jordan, Jordan im here…" Paul said softly

All of a sudden the screaming stopped.

"I knew… you wouldn't leave without me." Jordan said softly

"You have beautiful eyes Jordan" Paul said trying to calm him.

A peaceful smile peered across Jordan face as he fell into deep sleep. After half an hour Paul noticed a dramatic decrease in his temperature. After one hour of blissful sleep, Jordan's beautiful dark brown eyes peered open.

"Jordan!" Paul exclaimed "your awake"

"Paul? What happened?" Jordan asked softly

"You were having a nightmare."

"Oh.."

"I'm glad you're fine now that your temperature's back to normal." Paul said relieved brushing his hand across Jordan's cheek. He smiled as he sat up.

"Oh, sorry I kind of made a mess of your bed." Jordan said noticing the large amounts of sweat.

"Don't worry about it. You can take a shower if you want." Paul said

"Sure, a shower would be great." Jordan smiled

"It's down the hall second door on the right. There are towels and robes in the bathroom closet."

"Thanks" Jordan smiled as he sat up and walked past Paul completely naked.

Paul couldn't help but to follow Jordan's movements with his eyes, biting his lip. Paul wondered if Jordan realized he was naked. Paul heard the bathroom door open than shut quietly, than he heard the sound of the shower head water crashing against the bathtub, these sounds were all but unfamiliar with Paul. After 20 minutes, Jordan was finished his shower, he walked through Paul's door wearing a robe, and his wet brown hair was sparkling in the light of his bedroom. Jordan must have taken a long hot shower because every exposed body part on him was a blush red. Paul couldn't hide his smile.

"Jordan, there is some pajamas on the dresser for you to wear." Paul said lying down over the covers of his bed; the sweat had been long dried, reading his favourite book 'Twilight'.

"Oh, thanks." Jordan said with a smile.

Paul didn't turn his head away from the pages until he realized that he didn't leave… Jordan dropped the robe, and pulled on his pajamas. Paul could only see him from the corner of his eye, but it was enough for him to blush, and his heartbeat to increase, and excitement to rise.

'Well, now I can see that he has no problem with privacy.' Paul thought smiling

Paul had no problem with his new friends tendency to strip in front of him, it was actually a very beautiful sight, Paul noticed how soft his skin was, his curves that weren't hidden like a lot of guys he knew, they were very noticeable, which he liked, a lot. Jordan jumped enthusiastically over Paul and lied closely beside him.

"Watch ya reading?" Jordan said all cheery

"Twilight." Paul said flipping the books cover shut, keeping his finger on the page he was on, so he could see the front cover.

"I've heard it's a good book." Jordan smiled

"It's one of my favourite books. It's such a beautiful love story." Paul grinned

There was a pause. "Paul, thanks for taking care of me when I wasn't feeling well." Jordan said blushing.

"No need for thanks." Paul said trying to be modest.

"Yes…that's why you have my deepest thanks. Anything I can do for you I will." Jordan said smiling.

Paul blushed dramatically knowing what he wanted.

"How about a kiss?" Paul said smiling, starring into Jordan's brown eyes.

Jordan hid his shock, as he brought his head closer to the brunettes.

'He only wants a kiss?' Jordan thought to himself

Jordan closed his eyes as their lips met. Paul could smell Jordan's sweet scent, it smelt like a field of beautiful wild flowers that had been freshly watered from the midmorning dew. Paul's lips ghosted over Jordan's, feeling his rose lips. Jordan locked his lips with Paul's allowing him to enter. Paul slowly entered, his tongue coming in contact with Jordan's, the taste ten times stronger than the scent, it was an intoxicating taste that would get anyone addicted. The two were as peaceful as ever, Jordan lying on top of Paul's chest, Paul with his hand on the young teen's face.

_Knock, Knock, Knock…_

A loud noise came from the door. The two jumped, startled. Paul gave out a sigh of agony as Jordan sat up and got off of him allowing Paul to get up. Paul trudged to the door, opening it quickly.

"Dad!" Paul yelled smiling happily

"Hey buddy!" Mr. Lahote said in a husky voice. Paul ran to him giving his a friendly hug.

"How was your trip?" Paul asked

"It was…boring. Too many board meetings." He said laughing

"How long will you be home for this time?" Paul said with scepticism in his voice.

"I have to leave tomorrow at 12:00 but after this one I will be back for the weekend."

"That's good." Paul smiled.

"Oh I have to introduce you to my new friend."

"Dad this is Jordan Uley." Paul said as he turned around startled to find Jordan standing 2 cm away.

"Hello." Jordan said with a cute smile.

"Nice to meet your mr Lahote.", Jordan said reaching forward shaking his hand.

"Ahh you must be the one Trent told me about the one involved in the accident?"

"Yup that's me." Jordan said still smiling.

"Well im glad your ok." he said earnestly

"Well, son he said turning to Paul, I have some paper work to do so ill probably see you tomorrow morning if you're up by than."

"Ok bye dad." Paul said

"Nice to meet you Jordan, and good night you two." With that he left

"Your father seems nice" Jordan said turning to Paul.

"He's awesome" Paul agreed

"You know when you were kissing me, the only thing I was picturing was a forest." Jordan smiled, blushing.

"Really?" Paul asked

"Yeah." Jordan laughed it reminded me of a beautiful forest meadow.

"It tasted fresh, like a rejuvenating rainforest. I loved it" Jordan said shyly, starring at the floor.

"You smelled like a meadow of flowers, like a pure sweet scent. You tasted like, honey, a powerful sweet taste unlike anything I have ever tasted." Paul said taking Jordan's face in his hands starring into his brown eyes.

Jordan starred back, deep into his eyes like he was trying to read his eyes. It seemed like Jordan's eyes were sparkling like a moon lit pond. Paul's heart started accelerating, as their faces slowly met. His lips did as his eyes had, searching for something, some kind of hidden doubt of proof. For Jordan, Paul seemed too good to be true. Paul ran his hand through Jordan's beautiful black hair. Jordan's face turned red as he buried his face into Paul's chest wrapping his arms around Paul, hugging him. Paul rested his head on Jordan's head closing his eyes as their hug continued. Jordan opened his eyes and looked around the room, only noticing now what it looked like. He glanced around the room seeing the beautiful white bed to the far wall opposite of the door, a fireplace to the west wall, a dresser and wall mirror to the east with many university posters on the walls.

"Paul, this room doesn't fit you at all" Jordan laughed

"Haha, my Dad thinks so too, this is just a decoy." Paul released Jordan and took his hand, guiding him to the fireplace.

Paul pulled down one of the two symmetrical candle sticks. The sound of moving gears filled the air as the fireplace started moving backward and to the left, revealing a whole new room on the other side. Paul lead Jordan through the fireplace and into his room.

"Now this is my room." Paul smiled

The room was a lot more Paul style now. A large TV stood on the wall, a large king sized bed with 4 pillows neatly placed, a bookcase full with large sized books. A white fur rug lay in the middle of the room, the walls were painted a dark blue color.

"Now this is the Paul I know" Jordan laughed looking around.

Paul giggled cutely as he pulled Jordan to the middle of the room laying down on the comfy fur rug, pulling Jordan down on top of him. Jordan held Paul's hands, his fingers entwined in Paul's. Jordan lay on top of Paul, gently resting his body weight on Paul. Jordan kissed Paul's chin than neck, sucking gently, earning a sharp gasp from Paul. Paul kissed Jordan passionately tasting the sweet flavour of his tongue. Paul took off Jordan's t-shirt wanting to see more of his body.

"Paul…" Jordan said blushing

"Its alright I wont take it any further if you don't want." Paul said smiling up to the young brunette

"N-no it's not that…I want to, right here, now, with you… if that's alright with you of course" Jordan said his face red

Paul just smiled up at him with his beautiful teeth, "I love you, Jordan Uley."

A tear fell down from Jordan's face dropping on Paul's shirt. "I love you too Paul." Jordan smiled

Jordan kissed Paul deeply moving his tongue with Paul's. A moan escaped Paul's throat as they continued. Jordan slid Paul's shirt over his head throwing it to the side, landing on Paul's soft mahogany bed. The two lay on one another their body heat increasing, Paul pulled Jordan's head down merging his lips with his loves.

'_Love…? Do I love Jordan? What else would it be?'_ Paul thought to himself

Paul took it slow with Jordan, knowing how difficult if would be for him. The older boy ran his warm hands down the soft, curved contours of the young brunette's back sending small waves of excitement running through Jordan's body.

'_His body is so curved, It's like he has a curse of curves, I haven't seen another guy with such beautiful women like features._ _I'm strongly turned on by it too.' _Paul thought his hands memorizing his hips.

"Your hands are so soft Paul." Jordan smiled

Paul's heart raced the second he saw that breath-taking, heart stopping smile. Jordan gawked down at Paul's stunning abs and muscles. The inner temptation inside Jordan was growing to extreme heights as he moved his hands along Paul's chiselled abs. Paul lifted Jordan's pajama shirt over his head and threw it to the side.

'_His body looks even more perfect than the soft feel of him, he looks like an angel.'_

Paul starred at Jordan for a while than looked at Jordan's eyes before it made him feel uncomfortable. his skin in soft, he has such a cute core running down from his belly button to his ribs, with a slight view of abs that are hidden by his fair skin tone. Jordan has lengthy arms with hidden muscles, unlike Paul whose arms are very muscular. Paul gave Jordan a smile, looking deep into his chocolate colored eyes, a look of self-consciousness in his eyes.

"Your body is so perfect Jordan." Paul grinned cheerily

Jordan looked down at Paul's abs blushing, moving his finger along the contours of his 6 pack. Paul burst out laughing cutely putting his hands down covering his abs.

"Your ticklish Paul?" Jordan said smiling

"Yeah a little." Paul said blushing and grinning back

"That's so cute" Jordan laughed leaning in closer ending the laugh with a soft wet kiss.

Paul moaned his words muffled by the kiss. Jordan had waited enough time to find someone just like Paul, it was time to thank him properly. The blonde bent his head down kissing Paul's upper chest his bronzed body shinning with the dancing flames. Jordan's hair was sparkling in the darkened room, the walls flashing with bursts of flame and heat consuming the room. Paul's head laid down peacefully on the fur rug, his eyes closed, and mouth open, as Jordan continued using his lips to explore Paul's torso. It looked like Jordan's entire body was blushing as he did this.

Jordan could feel movement underneath himself as he continued to kiss Paul. The familiar scent was a lot stronger this close to Paul, the smell of the wilderness, and wild animals, the scent was a bit more clear now, it smelt like a wolf or canine, but the smell was a lot cleaner and pure. Jordan inhaled deeply drawing in the scent, trying to remember this specific fragrance. Jordan had read about how when animals would be attracted to another their body would release a specific fragrance. He had never imagined that humans shared that same characteristic and such an intoxicating aroma also. Paul had enough, he had to kiss him. Paul sat up locking lips with Jordan, thrusting his tongue inside Jordan's warm inviting mouth. Jordan was shocked but gave in as he fell backwards allowing Paul to climb on top of him. Paul took hold of Jordan's hands interlocking his fingers with his own, pulling them behind Jordan's head in a controlling fashion. Paul was gentler this time as he kissed Jordan on the lips nibbling softly on Jordan's lower lip. Jordan gave out a cute giggle as Paul nibbled on his lips. Paul ran his hands up Jordan's soft legs through the soft, thin fabric, up to his crotch, cupping his hands around his crotch area. Jordan's mouth opened as Paul's hand began exploring further softly stroking the clearly visible erection through the soft fabric.

"Ahh!" Jordan yelled in pleasure as Paul moved his hands softly over his member.

Jordan sat up taking Paul by surprise as he locked his lips with his own. As Paul continued stroking Jordan through the fabric Jordan became more and more enthusiastic with his kiss. It grew to the point where Jordan was sucking on Paul's tongue, Paul was going to melt. He was a terrific kisser. Paul loathed breaking away from the kiss but somehow found the strength and will to do so as his mouth parted from Jordan, a look of disappointment along with a thirst of lust in Jordan's eyes.

"n-Jordan, can I take off these pants?" Paul whispered into Jordan's ear putting on a playful smile. Paul pulled on the fabric of the silk. Jordan smiled teasingly.

"Now that's something your going to have to work for." Jordan giggled pulling Paul on top him once more, kissing him, placing Paul's hands on his hips, by the rim of his pants. Jordan deepened the kiss once more, finding great ecstasy in doing so. Paul could feel his heart beat increase as his hands moved softly over Jordan's body pulling the soft, loose fabric down his hips. Paul managed to pull the pants down to Jordan's ankles without breaking the kiss. The young brunette wriggled off the pants. Paul was surprised from the size of Jordan's over erect member; it was big considering how small Jordan's stature is.

"Do whatever you want to me, my body is yours." Jordan said kneeling down in front of Paul his legs underneath himself.

"This is what I want" Paul stated leaning forward kissing Jordan on the lips.


	3. Chapter 3

A Lost Angel

Chapter Three

"Need some help with those pants?" Jordan asked playing along.

"I think so" Paul smiled slyly

Jordan placed his hands onto Paul's pants unbuttoning the black-faded designer jeans, pulling the silver zipper down. Jordan slowly pulled Paul's pants and boxer shorts off Paul's body throwing them to the side. Paul's erection was a lot bigger than Jordan's. Jordan smiled as he crawled onto Paul lying on the soft white fur rug. Jordan purposely rubbed his erection against Paul's in the process, causing Paul to bite his lip with excitement. Jordan grabbed a hold of Paul's member stroking it gentle. Paul's head relaxed on the rug as Jordan stroked his dick.

"Ahh…Nnhn-Jordan!" Paul moaned as Jordan continued.

Paul pushed Jordan onto his back, it's his turn now. Paul put his hands on Jordan's soft chest kissing his pecks and softly nibbling his nipples.

"Nnhn…Uh…" Jordan moans.

Paul ran his tongue along the center of Jordan's body down to his soft jet black hair, running his hand through. Paul lowered his head even more, able now to get a good, close look at Jordan's strong erection. Lahote ran his warm, wet tongue, along the bottom of Jordan's shaft slowly reaching to Jordan's shaft head than removing his tongue. Jordan's toes curled as his tongue stretched across his shaft.

"Uh!" he moaned digging his nails into the rug, his eyes squinted shut.

Paul lowered his mouth, engulfing his entire member, wrapping his tongue around his head. The second Paul placed his mouth over Jordan's member Jordan was in pure ecstasy, he tried to muffle the sounds he was making but a loud moan escaped his mouth.

"K-Paul, that f-feels so g-good!" Jordan stammered placing his hand threw his soft brunette hair.

Paul began wiggling his tongue on Jordan's head, tickling his urethra gently.

"Ah!" Jordan moaned loudly, his legs slightly twitching with every movement Paul was making.

The brunette deep throated the teen's shaft causing gasps and pants from Jordan. Paul could feel Jordan's shaft harden and gently spaz so that's when he decided to stop. Paul released Jordan's erection with one last quiet slurp. He glances up at the small teen, as a smile appeared on his face. Jordan's face was bright red, his mouth open gasping for air, dreary eyed. Jordan took Paul by the hand and pulled him up, face-to-face, and kissed him exasperatingly. Jordan could taste a salty residue of pre-cum in Paul's mouth as their kissed deepened to tongue wrestling, but of course Jordan would always win, when Paul would give in retracting his tongue back in his mouth allowing the dominant kisser entrance to his mouth. The taste heightened Jordan's pleasure and lust as he reached forward stroking Paul's sac, cupping it gently. Paul's reaction was what he expected, his mouth dropped as his hand reached gently squeezing and caressing them.

"Uh!" Paul whispered into Jordan's ear. Jordan took hold of Paul's broad shoulders pushing him to the ground with a 'thump.'

"Uh" Paul moaned again, turned on by the controlling attitude of Jordan, the cute sensitive teen.

Jordan just smiles as he bends his head down, licking Paul's head, surprising a moan escaped his own mouth. This close up Jordan could see how large Paul was, his over-erect penis protruded graciously in the air. Jordan took a dive, engulfing Paul's dick. He could only taking in half his length in his mouth, but made up for it by placing his hand on the lower end of his shaft stroking it as he bobbed his head.

"mhm…oh…Jordan!" Jordan increased his pace, his mouth filled with his member.

Jordan released having to come up for air. He made up by stroking his well lubricated cock, while licking his sensitive balls. Paul's eyes closed shut as he continued to relax by the warm feeling of his love's warm mouth on his most sensitive body part. Jordan stopped as he crawled up Paul's body sitting on his abs. Paul sat up facing Jordan, grabbing a hold of his face planting a soft kiss on his lips before kissing his neck. Paul nibbled gently on Jordan's ear.

Paul whispered softly "Jordan, can I take you?"

Jordan stared into Paul's beautiful eyes as he spoke the following words; "I love you Paul…of course you can" Jordan smiled.

Paul french kissed Jordan once again, whispering "I love you too."

Paul pointed three fingers in front Jordan's mouth. Jordan smiled opening his mouth, taking hold on his hands with both of his. Jordan cutely sucked on Paul's fingers, like a baby sucking on a bottle. Paul slowly pulled his fingers out of his loves mouth, even though he wanted him to continue. Jordan's face looks like a cute baby face again, as if someone took away his binky, but was quickly changed as Paul gently forced his fingers into Jordan's bottom.

"AH!" Jordan moaned sitting in Paul's lap his erection rubbing up against his lower back.

Jordan placed his head on Paul's shoulder laying his arms around his neck, breathing heavily as Lahote slowly, slid his 3 fingers into Jordan's warm, soft entrance.

"Ha!" Jordan breathed as Paul's fingers penetrated deeper inside, on occasion gently pushing up against the walls, pressing on his prostate gently causing him to moan.

He took his fingers out of Jordan's warm entrance. Paul placed his warm lips on Jordan's neck, sucking gently as he positions himself, getting ready to penetrate his inviting ass. Jordan was all but disobedient of the fact as he grabs a hold of Paul's thick cock lining it up with his entrance. Jordan starting, slowly, pushing his weight on the over sized sex organ, trying to hide the pain he was enduring. Paul didn't seem to mind Jordan's miniscule size, after all why would he mind he wasn't the one doing the screwing. Paul's eyes began the squint as his cock was disappearing into Jordan slowly.

"Uh! you're so tight Jordan!" Paul moaned with contentment.

The pain for Jordan was bearable, and trying to make it pleasurable for only him, not caring about how much pain he was giving him. Jordan could feel Paul's entire head being pushed through, his shaft being pushed in followed. The slick, warm coating of saliva helped a lot as the rest of Paul's cock slid in. Jordan looked down in surprise. The brunette's head looked down and was shocked to see nothing but the very end of Paul's dick, his entire penis was inside of him, and he felt little or no pain…just pleasure. It was exactly what he doubted; he felt no pain considering how huge he was. Paul looked down too to see what he was staring at. Paul gave a smirk as he thrust a little further engulfing his entire member inside the angelic teen. Jordan dug his nails into Paul's back gasping for air, controlling the moans that desperately wanted to escape.

"If you wish, let your voice wander. I love the sound of your voice." Paul smirked thrusting again into the teen.

"Paul! Uh! I'm so…full!" He grinned once more before licking his hand placing it on Jordan's shaft head pumping with the rhythm of his thrusts.

"Paul! Wait!" Jordan moaned. "If you continue I won't be able to last Uh! L-LONG!"

Paul, now gasping for air replied "I-It's alright, N-Jordan I can't last much longer also, you feel s-so good!"

Paul enunciated the last word clearly. After ten more aggressive thrusts Paul could feel how close he was. His dick started to pulse in his hands. Paul noticed how close Jordan was also. He took hold of Jordan's hips with one hand continuing to pleasure Jordan's hardened cock with his other hand, thrusting deep, hitting his spot with sniper-like precision.

"JORDAN! PAUL!" The two yelled in unison

Paul thrusting again into the other brunette. Jordan felt his warm seed practically fill his entire body.

"Ah!" they moaned watching Jordan spray onto Paul's chest, squirting hard enough for a drop to land on Paul's cheek.

The two panted like they just ran a 6 mile triathlon, Jordan collapsing on Paul, his chest inhaling dramatically their muscles both ached with pain and screamed with satisfaction. Jordan already fallen asleep on Paul's chest beside the warm fire place glistening off their sweat coated bodies. Paul grabbed a white blanket that was in arms reach from the bed behind him and through it over Jordan and himself. Paul kissed Jordan on the forehead before laying his head down, the soft, silky white fur rug was heaven, and this young brunette boy was his angel. Seconds passed before Paul fell into a tranquil sleep, the rhythm of his heart beat sang in his ears vibrating through his body before his vision when black.

"Paul." A soft voice echoed through the air, like a harp.

"Paul." the voice repeated this time lengthening the words.

Paul's eyes slowly opened as the blurry image staring down at him became clearer and clearer.

"Good morning star-shine the earth says hello." Jordan said in the most heavenly voice, a smile stretching over his perfect face as his vision returned to him.

Paul smiled, the best way to wake up in the morning. Jordan lowered his head placing his lips on Paul's, giving him a quick peck.

"Get up Paul, we have things to do." Jordan smiled.

"Things?"

"Yeah, everyday a new adventure." He smiled up at the teen.

"Perhaps I'll hit another angel with my car." Paul smiled.

"Oh I love you!" Jordan smiled as he kissed Paul on his lips

"I love you too Jordan" Paul moaned into the deep kiss

* * *

><p>After taking a shower and getting ready Paul noticed that Jordan didn't have any clothes to wear. Paul giggled as he gave Jordan some clothes that didn't fit him anymore. The boys were startled by Paul's father who came into the room drinking a cup of coffee.<p>

"Well good morning sleeping beauties."

"Good Morning!"

"Well it looks like you two had a good time last night?"

"You heard us?"

"What you think I just lay in my room listening to go you both make love?"

"I didn't think we were that loud."

"Trust me I heard everything."

"That's embarrassing."

"So what are you boys going to do today?"

"Well I think I'm going to take Jordan shopping. Since he doesn't have any clothes and all."

"That's nice of you Paul."

"I know right."

"Well I better go to work."

"Ok see ya Dad."

"Goodbye."

Once they were ready Jordan took his pain medication and hopped on Paul's back as the new couple walked downstairs. Trent popped out of nowhere and startled both boys.

"Trent this ninja status needs to stop."

"Sorry about that Paul."

"We are going to go shopping, do you need anything?"

"Um well I do need some headphones for my iPod the speakers blew out again."

"Ok and you need to stop listening to your music so loud Trent."

"I know well I'll see you both when you come back."

"Bye Trent."

"Bye Jordan."

Paul thought in the back of his mind that he was going to love having Jordan live with him.


End file.
